


It's Only Two Of Us (Until The Morning)

by byunandyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Brothel Owner Baekhyun, Brothels, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Feminization, Fisting, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia Boss Park Chanyeol, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol
Summary: As someone who had previously worked his ass off to make the brothel one of the most expensive ones in the city, the last thing Baekhyun wants is to ruin its reputation.But a certain gang member named Chanyeol, apparently, plans on using his brothel as a warehouse for drugs.Baekhyun invites the man to talk and sort things out but Chanyeol chooses to rearrange his guts instead.And Baekhyun doesn't mind that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	It's Only Two Of Us (Until The Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !! this is yet another fic of mine, huhu. i think it's one of the dirtiest ones i've ever written. i also included fisting but i'm still new at this so it's pretty short !! i hope you enjoy this small drabble :)
> 
> as usual, my twitter is [byunandyeol](https://twitter.com/byunandyeol), come and take a look !!

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he watches the gang boss walk in circles in his office. He plays with his pocket knife and sends a playful smirk when Chanyeol finally snaps and screams at him.

  
  


Chanyeol's veins are visible through his white collared shirt. He is so, so pissed off he looks for something he could kick but then realises he is not in his office. And Baekhyun is still looking at him, the pocket knife faced at Chanyeol.

  
  
  


"The fuck do you want from me?" Chanyeol snaps. He walks up to the brothel owner, who sits like a king at his desk, his legs on the table, and wants to take the knife away from Baekhyun. But he never learns his life lessons and is left with a stinging cut on his palm from that poor attempt. 

  
  
  


And Baekhyun relaxes in his seat once again.

  
  
  


He comes to this brothel every single day, and not to fuck a whore who will openly spread their legs for hi. Chanyeol wants none of that; the only thing he wants from Baekhyun is space. Baekhyun's brothel is a perfect place for him to store drugs since Baekhyun is in a good relationship with the local police department. All it took for him was some bribing and cash to shut the officers up.

  
  
  


Chanyeol had tried everything in his powers to get the spot, he just had to store his product somewhere. Baekhyun, however, is too stubborn, even though the drugs won't do anything to him or his business. The gang boss even offered the product to Baekhyun's customers as a little bonus but the man only shook his head.

  
  
  


The office area is dark and sultry, just like the rest of the brothel. Baekhyun is dressed in a pair of tight black slacks, some shoes and a zip-up coat with the zipper down, revealing his chest. A chunky golden chain dangles on his pretty neck and streams down his collarbones. If they weren't enemies, Chanyeol would've left a thousand kisses on that neck.

  
  
  


There is no point in denying the obvious: Baekhyun is pretty. Baekhyun is desirable. The entire brothel comes to see him walking around the tables, spinning the custom pocket knife in his hands. 

  
  
  


But Baekhyun also has one rule: he doesn't sleep with the customers of the brothel. And he also, apparently, doesn't sleep with 'rude gang members' like Chanyeol.

  
  
  


Sighing, Chanyeol takes a seat and rubs at his temples. Baekhyun just has to make things more difficult than they are. 

  
  
  


"I don't want anything," The brothel owner replies and throws his knife at the wall, hitting the same spot that now has cuts from the blade. "I just don't want you and your filthy drugs in my place, okay? This is an elite establishment." Baekhyun then gets up to take his knife out and walks to the door. "Are we done now? I have to go."

  
  
  


But a hand stops him and Baekhyun turns around with a heavy sigh. "Chanyeol, the answer is no."

  
  
  


Before he can say anything else, the gang boss crashes their lips together and pins Baekhyun to the nearby wall with his body, caging him like a prey. Baekhyun thrashes around to escape at first, but as soon as Chanyeol pins both of his hands above his head, the brothel owner gives in and allows to kiss him for some time.

  
  
  


Chanyeol's lips feel nice against his, he notes, and tries to lead the way; he earns a light slap on his cheek, the pain sending heat to pull in his lower stomach. The gang boss then pulls away to regulate his breath, observing Baekhyun with dilated pupils and puffy lips: the brothel owner looks at him dead in the eyes, almost burning him with his gaze, hands still pinned above his head. Baekhyun has his knife out, ready to attack, but Chanyeol takes the weapon away from him and chuckles.

  
  
  


"I've always wanted to do that," He points out and puts the knife at Baekhyun's throat. The man looks at him with worry, eyes flying to Chanyeol's hands and then back to his eyes, jaw tightening. Chanyeol chuckles once again and pulls the knife along with Baekhyun's golden chain away. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun hisses when the chain tightens at the back of his neck, hurting the delicate skin there, before breaking into small pieces and falling to the floor with a soft ding. Chanyeol doesn't put the knife away; instead, he continues dragging it down Baekhyun's exposed chest, not leaving any marks, until he stops near his right nipple.

  
  
  


"What are you doing?" Baekhyun's voice is raspy, pupils still blown out. His hands come down and he takes a hold of Chanyeol's wrist to move his hand away, but deep, deep down, he doesn't want it. Chanyeol looks like he can clearly see his thoughts and presses the blade of the knife to his nipple. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun hisses at the cold sensation and moves; in a matter of seconds, Chanyeol is lying on the floor with Baekhyun sitting on his lap, locking his legs with his thighs, the material of the slacks hugging his hips and emphasizing the curve. The man takes the knife away and presses it to Chanyeol's throat. 

  
  
  


"What were you saying?"

  
  
  


Chanyeol knows that he can easily manhandle Baekhyun if he wants to, he has way more experience fighting people with his job. But the playful sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes, the way his lips stretch in a smirk has his knees weak. 

  
  
  


There is nothing wrong in letting him play for a while, right?

  
  
  


Baekhyun goes further: he cuts all the buttons off from Chanyeol's shirt and rips the clothing in two big pieces, leaving the gang boss shirtless on the marble floor. Chanyeol's skin gets covered in goosebumps pretty fast and Baekhyun snickers at that.

  
  
  


He likes being in control.

  
  
  


Leaning down, Baekhyun licks a big stripe from Chanyeol's collarbones all the way down to his belly button, leaving a bright hickey on the skin that is going to bloom in different colours for the next week. He admires his work and continues toying with the man, enjoying his heavy breathing and light, breathy moans.

  
  
  


Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's erection with his clothed ass, his thighs moving on their own to imitate the friction between their bodies. Chanyeol shuts his eyes close and lets Baekhyun play with him until the brothel owner bites his earlobe and burns him with his hot breath.

  
  
  


"Are you enjoying this, Chanyeol?"

The tone of Baekhyun's voice is teasing. The vixen resembles a snake, ready to bite, hypnotizing Chanyeol with his sultry voice and sinful body. Baekhyun rolls his hips slowly, making sure that Chanyeol can feel his ass with his cock, and then comes back to his original position, knife still pressed tightly against the man's skin.

  
  


Chanyeol thinks it's enough of a tease as he gets up and knocks all the oxygen out of Baekhyun and puts him on the ground next to himself. Then, Chanyeol pins his hands on either side and smirks. "I think you're enjoying this way more than I do, Baekhyun."

  
  


Baekhyun sucks in his breath and waits for Chanyeol's actions. The gang member forces Baekhyun's mouth open and pushes two of his fingers in, making the brothel owner gag. "be a good boy and suck, okay?"

  
  


Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to bite on his fingers as the man hates being the one to submit and follow orders, but surprisingly, Baekhyun sucks the fingers in and starts coating them in saliva, his fluttering eyelashes creating shadows on his cheeks. Chanyeol watches how Baekhyun hollows his cheeks and creates obscene noises with his tongue, circling the pads of his fingers.

  
  


When the gang boss has enough of it, he pulls the fingers out, a string of saliva connecting the pads of his fingers to Baekhyun's pink lips. The man beneath has a hard time catching his breath, dark eyes scanning Chanyeol to predict his next move.

  
  


Chanyeol takes the pocket knife and makes a cut on Baekhyun's slacks. The skin peaks through and jiggles a little when Chanyeol lands a precise slap on Baekhyun's thigh, earning a breathy, almost inaudible moan from the man. He puts his fingers back in and presses on the wet tongue, Baekhyun almost gagging because of that.

  
  


Tears well up in his eyes and he coughs, but keeps Chanyeol's fingers in his mouth and continues sucking.

  
  
  


The gang boss is not fazed by that at all. A smirk decorates his face as he leans in to almost spit in Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth. “What a slut, huh?” He is chuckling and teasing Baekhyun, pushing his fingers further down the other’s throat to make him gag. Baekhyun blinks away the tears in his eyes and closes his lips around the thick fingers, still sucking the digits with a delightful expression on his face.

  
  


Chanyeol has always teased him about being a slut but covering it up in order to maintain his image in the club. And even though he denied it, it was true. No one should know about his thoughts of getting fucked until he is a crying and shaking mess. No one but Chanyeol.

  
  


Baekhyun lets go of the fingers when Chanyeol tells him to. The taller man leaves a wet trail on Baekhyun's skin when he plays with the exposed chest, holding the knife in his other hand. The brothel owner stays still, even though the position is slightly uncomfortable to him. The thought that Chanyeol could do anything to him with that knife sparks weird, but arousing feelings in his mind and he wiggles his hips a little.

  
  


The exposed skin of his thigh jiggles from the impact, the action evident due to the ripped fabric, and Chanyeol lands a precise smack, earning a gasp from Baekhyun.

  
  


"When are you going to start?" Baekhyun opens his legs a bit more and hears the slacks ripping from it. "We don't have all day. I have to go back to work, unlike you, Park."

  
  


That sharp tongue of his earns Baekhyun a slap on the cheek. His head moves to the right as he smirks. The slap wasn't painful nor unexpected, he knew Chanyeol had a tendency to slap people whenever they irritated him, but the slight sting from the slap travelled through his nerves to send another wave of arousal down his spine to pool in his stomach.

  
  


"You don't make the rules here," Chanyeol warns him before turning Baekhyun around and manhandling him in another position: Baekhyun is now standing on his knees, legs spread wide apart, spine curved so much that it's pushing his ass out. He is supporting his weight with his hands.

  
  


"Beautiful," Chanyeol concludes. He traces the swell of Baekhyun's ass with one hand and then spanks the globe. Baekhyun moans loudly at that and wiggles his hips to try and get more but the gang boss gives him nothing. Baekhyun then hears the sound of the fabric ripping and feels the bottom half of his body getting hit by a wave of cold air in the room.

  
  


Chanyeol is cutting a big hole in his slack, ripping the fabric with his bare hands once the blade gets too close to Baekhyun's skin. He sees no underwear underneath and shakes his head. Who would have thought about it?

  
  


Once Baekhyun's slacks are ripped in shreds, the bigger pieces still clinging to his body on his waist and his legs, Chanyeol touches his ass and Baekhyun immediately gets hot. The contact with Chanyeol is indescribable, it makes the hairs on his nape rise. Chanyeol spreads his ass cheeks apart to expose Baekhyun's hole and observes it.

  
  


If Baekhyun could, he would have blushed.

  
  


He gets impatient instead and arches his back even more. Baekhyun's already stretched, he played with himself this morning, so the slight gape of his rim is telling Chanyeol everything. Pointing the knife towards his left ass cheek, the gang boss lands a spank on the other globe. "Knew you were a slut. What do you want now?"

  
  


Baekhyun whimpers and hides his face in his crossed hands to ease the tension in his neck. "I want you to fuck me already. I'm so hard it's getting painful."

  
  


"I think I should play with your little cunt here," Chanyeol reaches between his legs to rub at the hot, slick rim with his thumb feeling how Baekhyun clenched the muscles. "And get you so gaping you would get red from it. Should I film it when I do that? So you can see for yourself." Chanyeol continues talking and rubbing Baekhyun's cunt, dipping the fingers inside for mere seconds before pulling out again. "Or should I maybe fist you? Would you be able to take it?"

  
  


Baekhyun groans and covers his ear. Dirty talk was never a problem to him, he was immune to it at this point after spending years in a brothel, but the way Chanyeol rolled the words off of his tongue, the way he followed it by rubbing his cunt with his thick fingers. He won't be able to last long.

  
  


"Do anything you want with me but just fuck me, please."

  
  


"Spread your cheeks for me, Baekhyun." Chanyeol commands and Baekhyun's hands fly to his bottom, gripping the soft flesh to spread them open and reveal his slightly gaping cunt. Chanyeol gets closer to it and even bites one of Baekhyun's ass cheeks to leave a painful bruise on the skin. The brothel owner gasps when Chanyeol opens something and pours it right in-between his ass cheeks. It feels like lube but it's more slippery and wet, gliding on his skin and dripping down the floor.

  
  


"A special lube I got from one of my friends," Chanyeol states and rubs his hand on Baekhyun's rim to spread the sticky liquid on it. "Would make you even more aroused from it." He pushes his lubed fingers in and scratches at Baekhyun's walls, making the other man cry out. The cap of the lube bottle is inserted right inside of him to allow the liquid to drip inside and coat everything in stickiness. Baekhyun feels how it leaks out of him every time he clenches.

  
  


Chanyeol then removes the lube bottle but keeps his fingers in. His other hand sneaks to the front to touch Baekhyun's neglected cock, chuckling when Baekhyun jumps from one single stroke and clenches on his fingers.

  
  


He is that desperate.

  
  


Chanyeol starts moving his fingers in and out, pads of his fingers brushing against Baekhyun’s walls and scratching them a little with his short nails. Baekhyun feels how he starts floating in the air, limbs going fizzy and lightweight. The gang boss chuckles and inserts another finger in and goes deeper inside, until he reaches the prostate, pressing on it. 

  
  


Baekhyun thrashes up and gasps, his hand coming down to circle around Chanyeol’s wrist. “What was that?” He asks with wide eyes, breaths coming out in small and short huffs. “What did you do?”

  
  


“This?” The sadistic side in Chanyeol woke up and the man pressed his fingers on the spot again, milking it with the pads of his fingers. Baekhyun moans, not controlling the shiverings in his body. He clenches hard on Chanyeol’s fingers and moans, cock jerking up from the constant stimulation. and when he thought it could not get worse, Chanyeol shifted his attention to his cock, rubbing his head with his thumb. 

  
  


And this was the last straw for the brothel owner. Baekhyun bites his lips and shuts his eyes as he cums all over his exposed stomach and Chanyeol’s hand that is still pumping his cock, milking it dry.

  
  


Baekhyun has to stop him at some point as he trembles through his post-orgasm, drawing his legs together and making Chanyeol pull out his fingers. He is too sensitive to be receiving anything from the man so they wait until his breathing calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol says after a few minutes. Baekhyun looks at him with an unreadable expression and the gang boss is not sure whether the man is angry at him or not. But all thoughts disappear once Baekhyun jumps on top of Chanyeol and they both fall to the ground.

  
  


Baekhyun picks up the knife and points it at Chanyeol. "Get out of here." He says. The rational side of his brain has taken over, Chanyeol can clearly see that, but he simply smirks and pushes two of his fingers inside Baekhyun once again, earning a small whine.

  
  


"You shouldn't threaten me when you have your pants torn in your ass area. I can simply do this," Chanyeol pushes two more fingers and starts moving his wrist, listening to the sounds of the lube dripping out from Baekhyun's gaping cunt.

  
  


"Your pussy is so wet it's dripping." Chanyeol teases and Baekhyun's eyes go wide. The comparison he just made sent something to his cock and he moans when the gang boss pushes his thumb in, stretching the rim.

  
  


Baekhyun feels how his bottom is burning from the stretch. He tries escaping the unpleasant feeling but Chanyeol keeps him in the same position, not minding the knife still pointing at him nor the blood on his cheek from an accidental cut Baekhyun made.

  
  


The brothel owner wants to protest but the stretch of his cunt is not unpleasant. Chanyeol finally pushes his whole fist inside and Baekhyun drops his head on the other man's shoulder, shoulders shaking from his heavy breathing. Chanyeol's fist is huge, it's stretching him so much and so well, he can feel how raw his rim feels from the intrusion.

  
  


Chanyeol then starts rubbing at his walls with his knuckles and Baekhyun bites down on Chanyeol's shoulder, drawing blood. The gang boss hisses and spanks him until his ass cheeks are blooming a bright red colour but Baekhyun only bites down harder.

  
  


Because he won't last long with that fist moving inside him.

  
  


Baekhyun protests by clenching his muscles as Chanyeol pulls his fist out and turns him around so his ass is facing Chanyeol's face. He tries closing his legs but they are forced open and then... Chanyeol just looks at him.

  
  


Chanyeol looks at his ruined, gaping cunt, tracing the puffy rim with his lubed finger, drawing a small gasp out of Baekhyun. "Beautiful," Chanyeol dips two of his fingers inside and stretches the cunt as much as he can. "Just look at your beautiful pussy, Baekhyun."

  
  


"Don't look at it," Baekhyun says lowly and covers his gaping hole with his palm. The gang boss laughs and pushes Baekhyun away from his hips towards his thighs to unbuckle the pants and let his cock breathe.

  
  


The brothel owner turns his head around and licks his lips as Chanyeol pours more lube on his cock before fisting it a little to spread the liquid on his whole shaft.

  
  


"Suck it with your pussy, Baekhyun," Chanyeol smirks and removes his hands. Baekhyun mumbles something in annoyance but pushes the cock in his cunt and sinks on it, the breath stuck in his throat when he feels the hot shaft with his walls. "Clench on me with your fucked out cunt, Baekhyun." Chanyeol slaps his thigh and that makes Baekhyun clench on him.

"Good boy."

  
  


"You fucker!" Baekhyun yelps when Chanyeol takes a hold of his hips and starts moving his body up and down on his cock. Baekhyun feels like a ragged doll in Chanyeol's hands, too fucked out to think about anything other than that stupidly thick cock that is stretching his hole. Chanyeol's fingers are digging into the flesh of his thighs, leaving bruising fingerprints on the fair skin as a reminder that Chanyeol himself made Baekhyun this dumb.

  
  


The brothel owner opens his mouth wide when the cockhead reaches his prostate, milking it with thrusts. Chanyeol sees his trembling shoulders and starts moving him faster, the sound of their bodies meeting resonating through the whole room. It's disgusting, the sound of lube squelching out of Baekhyun's pussy and dripping down on Chanyeol's hips, dirtying them.

  
  


"Does it feel that good that you can't even form a proper sentence?" Chanyeol asks and all Baekhyun can do is nod his head until yet another moan is thrusted out of him. He feels so hot, his pussy feels raw and abused, the rim probably red and puffy from all the abuse. Baekhyun looks down and sees his leaking cock, the cockhead a pretty shade of red. Chanyeol is fucking him so well, the cock dragging his walls.

  
  


"Clench, I'm close," Chanyeol demands once again. The grip on his thigh becomes painful and Baekhyun screams when Chanyeol moves him at an animalistic speed, ruining his cunt. He then pushes all the way in and presses Baekhyun close to him.

  
  


The brothel owner feels how much Chanyeol is cumming inside, feels his walls clenching on his to milk his cock dry. It all becomes so much to him he cums himself, dirtying the floor and his torso.

  
  


Baekhyun then slaps Chanyeol's hands away and moves away, the cock that acted like a plug slipping out of him. The cum spills out of him and drips down his thighs but the man is so tired he doesn't mind it. Nor does he mind the perverted comment Chanyeol makes about his gaping pussy dripping with cum.

  
  


"So, am I allowed to store the drugs in your brothel now?" Chanyeol pulls his pants up and zips them, walking to the mirror to fix his hair and his clothes. He has to look normal to the public.

  
  


Baekhyun, now dressed in another pair of slacks, picks up his knife and points it at Chanyeol. "Don't get your hopes up. If you think you fucking me once will do the job you're wrong."

  
  


Chanyeol turns around and smirks. "Deal. I'll tie you up next time so you won't give me a hard time. And then," He leans in and whispers in Baekhyun's ear. "Then I'll fuck you so hard you're going to cry."


End file.
